


Disobedience (Does)n't Pay

by MissNightTigress



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Machine, Spanking, Voyeurism, dickjay, getting caught, jaydick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightTigress/pseuds/MissNightTigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dixie Grayson is left all alone at Wayne Manor while the rest of the Bat family goes out. She's given one specific order by one person: don't touch anything in this room. The order-giver comes home to find Dixie's curiosity got the best of her, causing him to concoct a special punishment for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience (Does)n't Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! It's a drabble I received on Tumblr for some Fem!Dick/Jay BDSM. I'm thinking about adding on to it later. Hope you enjoy!

There was never a time when Wayne Manor was as silent as it was that night. One of the many Robins would either have music blasting or were fighting over something ludicrous like the last piece of pizza. Not that night. The only noises that the red masked man could hear were the faint hums of the corridor lights…and the faintest whimpering echo from an upper floor.

Dark blue eyes rolled behind a red domino as the man put his old stealth training to the test, creeping his way up the freshly polished mahogany stairs towards the sound, increasing in volume as he ascended. He’d know that whimpering anywhere, but he still had to investigate. His black combat boots hit the landing of the floor where the sound was coming from just as another mangled cry was let out.

“Oooooooh Goooood…”

A throaty chuckle emanated from him as he continued treading softly towards the direction of the noise. Down the burgundy carpeted corridor, a door was wide open, light bursting through. As he stepped closer, a mechanical whirring could be heard. He shook his head full of jet black locks, patch of white trembling in disbelief. “One damn order, Dixie,” he murmured, flattening his back against the dark wall. “I gave you one damn order and you couldn’t even manage that.”

“J-Jaaaaaaason….mmmmmf!”

At the moan of his name, Jason’s breath stopped. Hadn’t he been as stealthy as he planned? His head craned gradually around the doorframe, his chest instantly falling in relief. A naked black-haired acrobatic woman was in the dark red room on the black satin-covered bed on her knees, ass towards him as one of the many toys of the Bat family slid in and out of her automatically.

“J-Jaaay! Ooooh, Jay, yes! Harder…God, how do I turn this up higher?”

Red Hood smirked and sauntered into the room, careful enough not to let his weight shift against the floorboards. When he was safely inside and completely undetected, a strong leg kicked out from under him and boot made contact with wood, slamming the door and causing the…misbehaving Dixie Grayson to squeal and jump. “Surprised?”

Dixie’s blushing face twisted as she quickly moved from the sex machine and under the covers, her blue-tinted nails yanking the black sheets to her chest. “J-Jay! I…wasn’t expecting you home for-”

“A while, apparently.” Blue eyes turned dark as Jason advanced towards the raven-haired vixen, a gloved hand resting on the black box with the false thrusting phallus still pulsing. A glimmer of a devious smirk ghosted across his lips before they became taut, serious. His eyes flicked from the machine to Dixie, who was now more curious than she was nervous. Big mistake. “Officer Grayson, are you aware you broke a law tonight?”

Wide, bright eyes blinked in confusion, her head tilting to the side as her hair cascaded over her shoulder. “What law?”

With a flick of his thumb, he turned the toy off. His large hands flexed and balled, the sound of the crumbling leather filling the room. A soft gulp reverberated from the bed as Dixie became skittish once more. “What was the order your Master gave you before he left this morning, Officer Grayson?”

Dixie’s already red face deepened in hue as she ducked under the silk sheet. “N-Not to touch anything in this room or p-play, M-Master…”

It was rather simple for Jay to switch roles from being the badass antihero lover to being the domineering Master. It was almost as simple as taking off his red domino…which really, he kept on in times like this. Dixie got off on it, plus it gave him some sick twisted pleasure when he wore it outside of the bedroom. His cargo-covered legs hit the edge of the bed as he motioned for her to come off the bed. “What do we do with criminals in this house, Officer?”

Pearly teeth sunk into a plump peach lower lip as the woman cast her eyes down, a small smile forming over her lips as she shimmied from the covers, standing beside him with her head down. “We punish them.”

“Exactly. Now, be a good girl and follow this simple order.” Rotating on his heel, Jason lowered his torso until his rear made contact with the mattress. Once he was comfortable, he motioned to his lap. “Come here and bend over.”

Dixie’s eyes flickered up to Jason before she lowered her body on her hands and knees. Her motor skills started, and she crawled towards the beaten man. When she reached his cargo-covered legs, she draped her arms and front of her torso over one side of his body, her ass exposed on the other side. She wiggled to get herself comfortable, his knees digging into her breasts. There was really no use. She wouldn’t be comfortable for long.

Jason’s rough hand came up and caressed the tender flesh of her neck before he yanked her chin up, moving his face so his breath was hot against her cheek as he muttered, “I was gone for four hours. How many times did you come?”

The huskiness of his voice caused her insides to heat once more as she swallowed hard. “T-twice, Jay.”

The distinct sound of skin-on-skin contact echoed through the room, preceding a yelp from the feminine Nightwing. Jason growled in her ear, “In this room, I am Master to you. Must I hit you again to make my point?”

Shifting her knees to offset the shooting pain from the affected area, Dixie whimpered a response. “I-If it pleases y-you, Master.”

Jason leaned back, taking a long moment to dwell over just what he planned to do with his girl, his suddenly obedient girl. After what seemed like hours, he finally cleared his throat. “Twice times four hours. I’m going to spank you eight times, do you understand? You’re going to count each and every one. If you screw up, we start over again. After it’s all said and done and it feels like you won’t be able to sit, I’m going to claim you twice, neither of which times will you be allowed to come. This will teach you not to disobey me. Do you understand, Dixie-bird…or am I going to have to spank that out of you too?”

Each word was like a trigger to her libido, a silent threat to her obedience. He was hitting all of her kinks and making her suffer, and it just turned her on even more. “I understand, Master. I will accept my punishment.”

There was a long silence before the sound of cracking knuckles split the air, the leather of Jason’s gloves creaking. A rush of air blew past Dixie’s exposed backside as he drew his hand back. “Ready, girl?”

“Y-yes, Master.”

There was a distinct slapping sound that filled the woman’s ears, the stinging sensation radiating over her rump. Gritting her teeth through the pain, she seethed, “One!”

Jason drew a heavy breath, the whole scenario doing unsettling things to him. Closing his eyes tightly, he exhaled, calming himself before he continued.

“Two! Oh, shit…yes…three!”

He got his own private show before this and now this scene. Maybe disobedience wasn’t so bad.


End file.
